Fever
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Lloyd finds out about Dareth and his Dad... And it goes well! c: Self-centeredShipping.


Dareth began to grow restless at dinner, hating how quiet it was except for Hinder, a tortoiseshell kitten that Zane had saved and everyone had fallen for the cuteness, rushing through the house when he realized his owner wouldn't play with him at the moment. Sighing and hating how he had to spend it alone, he finished the chicken ramen slowly, and then stood up to go put the bowl back by the sink in the other room. It seemed more like a house than a dojo, but then again his biggest room was the actual (and only) training part of the building. The brunet began to wash out the extra flavoring soup at the bottom so it wouldn't sit in it, feeling bored and cheated. Where was Garmadon? He hadn't visited once since the first time, and it made him angry as well. 'He better get here soon or-'

"Looking for me?" Causing the brunet to spin on his heels and nearly drop the glass-blown bowl. The amused and sadistic tone had to be whom he was expecting. Correct indeed, he watched happily as the markings grew clearer as the larger man neared him. One gloved hand eventually was arm's length away and the other grabbed the bowl and moved it to sit gently on the counter.

They were silent and it made Dareth a bit uneasy, "S-so, where were you?"

The sparking red eyes gleamed with a new nature now, not so guarded as calming and hypnotic; causing the younger to blush, "Does it matter?"

"No more questions," huffed the somewhat shorter male, earning a light chuckle as the part-snake wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"Alright," agreed Lord Garmadon leaned in to kiss the other, with the same strange softness that clashed against his usually crude and temperamental appearance to many. Slowly wrapping his arms around the other's neck and causing them to slightly deepen it. He felt some strong hands run slowly run up his neutral top and drag up the top eagerly-

"Dad?" They then froze at Lloyd's awkward voicing, and his father realized Dareth wasn't visible from the angle. Unsure how to go about this, he made to keep the blonde's undivided attention by slowly walking towards the green ninja and hoping that Dareth got the message to scoot away before he was spotted and made it any more odd. "What were you doing with Dareth?"

Caught as well, the dojo owner came next to the evil being and waved slightly and glanced over at the expressionless face of the man. Then the voice grew gentle and warm, "Hello Lloyd. How much did you see?"

Lloyd tilted his head in the slightest motion and quirked an eyebrow, "Well, enough… I'm not sure how to take this though."

Dareth bit his lower lip and blurted, "I started this."

He earned a stare from Lord Garmadon like that was unexpected, "Well, I never tried to stop it either," wrapping a hand around the other's slightly feminine waist, "But it's hard to resist."

"Gross," whined Lloyd, still only ten and not wanting to see his father flirting with anyone at all for sure.

Dareth sighed slightly and watched his feet, "How will this work though?"

"Join me," blurted Garmadon, earning an incredulous look from his somewhat of a boyfriend, "I won't have to face you then, and I can give you training and openly date you and your ninjas can't do anything about it." Even though the main four ninjas were paired off into two dating parties (Cole with Kai and Zane with Jay), they wouldn't accept Lord Garmadon dating one of their helpers so easily.

Shaking his head, Dareth felt at a loss for many words, "I guess it's tempting, but I can't leave my friends."

Then the kitten walked in carefully, feeling drawn to the odd moods invisibly mixing in the air and he mewled expecting attention in between the three clearly unfazed though. Hinder made sure they all were petting his simultaneously and subconsciously drawing them all closer physically as well as the needed mentally. Since it was clear they were considerably a family now; being an odd family already.

Lloyd then snorted out a held in laugh at realizing something and the two adults curiously looked him over, "Hey, you know how Dad is 'Lord' Garmadon?"

"Yes?" Garmadon raised an eyebrow of his own this time.

"Well, that would make Dareth the future 'Lady' Garmadon!" Both the adults stared at each other, practically at the start of what they now had to consider a dating relationship.

Instead of protesting, Dareth huffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay funny…"

A chuckle escaped the oldest as he gently rubbed the cat's belly, earning satisfied rusty purring, "Perhaps this will work out in the end, though I should get going…"

"Really?" came a gasp and the baby blues of the pale man's face sparkled.

"Yes, you're like a fever…" Lord Garmadon nodded slowly and stood them both back up, and brought the porcelain-like hand up to his mouth and pecked it, "In all due time, my 'Lady'." But his shadow moves caused his to disappear before the brunet could open his mouth to loudly complain about the new joke.

Lloyd got up too, holding the sleepy multicolored kitten like a baby, "So what now, Mom?"

Instead of getting mad at this, he felt touch and hugged the bowl-haired boy lightly enough to not squish the cat between them. Despite the slight awkward squirming, it wasn't resisted too badly.

Lloyd finally got the "mother" he always wanted (honestly he wasn't picky)… and Dareth gained a family at all…


End file.
